I'm Ready
by Iheartspoby
Summary: Spencer and Toby have a talk about going to the next level... One-shot. SpencerxToby


_One shot_

Spencer straddled herself on Toby and allowed their tongues to enter each other's mouths. She hadn't felt this free in such a long time. She felt like a whole new person when she was with him. He was different than any other guy she had ever been with. He was the best boyfriend she had ever had. She felt like one of those rebellious teenage girls on TV today. Here she was, sitting in his truck at 10 PM against her parent's wishes. She was tired of being nagged at. It was her chance to live.

He ran his hands down her back and her skinny jeans. He loves the way her mouth tasted. He hadn't kissed a girl this intensely before. Se was the first serious girlfriend that he ever had, and he was quite glad that she was the one that he first got to date. She was an amazing girlfriend. He actually felt like he could be himself around her. She brought out the real him. He was done being the shy guy that everybody pushed around. She made him more confident. He wasn't afraid to yell at Jenna or kiss a girl anymore.

Before Spencer, he was afraid to ever kiss a girl. He was afraid that the girl would reject him or think it was gross if he spontaneously kissed them, he was scared of asking girls out, too. But one day, he just went for it and smacked his lips against Spencer's. It turned out to be one of the best decisions that he ever made! He got his first serious girlfriend, became confident, and fell in love. Not every teenage boy got a perfect love story like him. For once, he felt like he was the lucky one, and he didn't have to envy the other guys with beautiful girlfriends... because he had the most beautiful girl in the world sitting on his lap and kissing him right now.

"Spence," he quietly said as he pulled back. She moved backwards from him, but did not get out of his lap. She pressed her nose against his cheek and began brushing it agaist his cheek while she waited for him to speak.

He bit his lip. Yes, he had become more confident when speaking to girls, but this topic that he was about to bring up was awkward, even with his steady girlfriend. He was scared that he might embarrass himself, or embarrass her. He didn't want this to be awkward. Part of him wished that the topic would become something that wasn't awkward for them to talk about.

"Are you... a virgin?"

Her cheeks turned red, and her face was burning up. Yeah, it was just what he feared... an awkward situation. She had gotten embarrassed. He hopes that she was a virgin, because the thought of another guy screwing the girl that he loved did NOT satisfy his mind at all! If she wasn't one, he would be looking out for the guy who took her virginity at all times. He wouldn't let that guy come back into her life and steal her away!

She sighed and asked, "Toby, why are we talking about this?"

He gulped and explained, "Well, I feel that we should talk a little more about ourselves. I mean, I just think it's right if we're comfortable talking about this stuff. I don't want you to ever feel awkward about talking to me about anything! I want to be a guy that you can just say anything to. You know you can tell me anything, right? I'd never think anything lesser of you, no matter what you tell me. So, can we just reach that level of it being easy to say anything to each other?"

Spencer pressed her lips together for a moment. She didn't want him to know, and she didn't want him to laugh at her. Of course she was a virgin. She would always want to save herself until she found the right guy. Se felt like Toby was the right guy, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to reach that level of intimacy with anyone just yet. She knew that he wasn't a virgin, and she knew how he lost his virginity: because Jenna Marshall forced herself on him. Did forced sex even count? It didn't matter, though. He wasn't a virgin, but she was.

That thought was embarrassing for her. She wanted to be comfortable talking to him about anything, but... _this_? Not even her friends (very best friends: Aria, Hanna, and Emily included) knew that she was a virgin. She wasn't going to tell them, either. They all probably just assumed that she had done the deed before.

"You're not speaking," he quietly said. "You know that it doesn't really matter. I just wanted to know. As your boyfriend, I thought that I should be able to know. It doesn't matter what you say. If you haven't, you're not a loser, and if you have, you're not a slut. You're amazing, no matter what your answer is. All I want to do is be able to know."

"Fine Toby, I'll tell you." She gave in. "I'm a virgin. Are you happy?"

She shamefully looked away. She looked out the window and stared. Was he going to judge her and laugh at her for this?

"I'm glad you are," he said, and kissed her cheek.

"Why?" She asked.

"Spencer, the thought of you sleeping with another guy would have probably made me jealous." He chuckled. "But I'd love you no matter what. Dd you know that I love you, by the way?"

"I love you too," she whispered before turning around and kissing his lips again. "Toby?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"I just told you, now will you tell me?" Spencer curiously asked. "I know about what happened with Jenna, but I want to know... if there was anyone else...you know...that wasn't forced."

"Of course not," Toby responded. "Come on Spencer, you know me. I could barely even speak to a girl before you!"

Spencer chuckled and said, "I think you were cute when you were a shy boy... but now... I think you're hot."

Toby smiled at her and kissed her cheek again.

"Well you've always been beautiful to me." He said, smiling.

"Toby, will you take me to your loft... like right now?" Spencer asked.

"If you want," he said. "Why do you want to go there...?"

Spencer looped her arms around her boyfriend's neck. Se inched her face closer to him.

"Toby, I told you that I'm a virgin... but what if I told you that I don't want to be one anymore?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Toby was getting the hint.

"_Oh_," he bit his lip. "Are you sure you want to change that tonight? I thought you said that you wanted to wait before we... did anything like that."

"I know what I said," she sighed. "But Toby, I want to give it up to you. I know for sure that I want you to be the one. Throughout our whole relationship, I've been thinking and contemplating about it, and now I know for sure that I want you to be the one. And the sooner, the better."

"In a nutshell, what are you saying?" He asked. "Right now? I just don't want to get any wrong ideas."

"Take me back to your loft," she whispered. "Toby... I'm ready."


End file.
